


100 things #40 (Nero Wolfe Mysteries by Rex Stout)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [40]
Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 things #40 (Nero Wolfe Mysteries by Rex Stout)

It was 4:03 exactly when the doorbell rang. Since Wolfe was already up in the plant rooms it meant the caller either had to be for me or would have to come back in a couple of hours. Wolfe and I have an agreement, I don't bother him when he is up playing with his orchids unless it is an emergency or prearranged and he takes notice the times I do. The woman on the other side of the door was just this side of thirty and never worked a day in her life unless you consider bossing servants around work. I opened the door and invited her in. It was July so she didn't have a coat I could offer to take and I wasn't going to touch her hat since it probably set her back more than my weekly salary.

I got her settled in the red chair and explained that the genius was engaged and would not be available until after six. She accepted the news without a fuss and said it was me she wanted to see anyway. I told her that was fine, but I worked for Wolfe so if there was going to be a conflict I was going to have to tell her to shove off. She promised there would be no problem and pulled a picture from her wallet of a young girl holding a puppy. It was, she said, a picture of her daughter and one of their show dogs who had recently gone missing. The dog not the girl. She wanted me to find it.

In exchange she was willing to pay me a hundred dollars plus expenses not to surpass forty dollars. The bank account was flush and we were working on a big case already or I would have told her to come back and let her take a crack at Wolfe just to see the look on his face. As it was I sent her on her way with a recommendation to see the guys at Pinkerton since this was more their area of expertise. With the door shut safely behind her I wandered into the kitchen to see what I could steal from Fritz. I'd learned something in the last few minutes, turning down jobs was hungry work. That explained a lot about Wolfe and I would be sure to share this new information when he came down from the plant rooms. It would make for a lively dinner conversation.


End file.
